


It's Their Time

by Kisleth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers, married fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's time of day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Their Time

It's Tony's time of day. The sky was streaked with red and gold as the sun slowly set. There was a soft breeze brushing passed him and Clint as the enjoyed the first of many early Autumn days. The younger man sat on the railing, swinging his feet and leaning back against his lover who in turn had his arms wrapped securely about his waist to prevent a fall. It's become a habit, a tradition for them. It's their time. Every night that they can they set aside some time to just watch the sunset.  
  
It was like a balm for the pains of their day. They spoke to each other only in murmurs, gently run fingers over the delicate veins inside wrists and along corded muscles of their arms. Mediation built for two and perfected by time. They were as comfortable with each other as they were inside their own skins, their own heads. It took them a couple years, but now they were perfect.  
  
Pepper could see it when they interacted. Casual touches littered everything they did. A couple fingers to the small of Clint's back or a stroke of the back of his hand to Tony's arm. If she ever came over when they were about to eat, she watched them literally dance around each other in the kitchen. All grace and socked feet. They knew where everything was, who would get what, which paths they'd take to get there...  
  
They were in sync with a flawless motion that never ended. A fluidity that other couples would need decades to cultivate. They had mastered it in just two years. Two years of love and trust, of trials and tribulations, of hard work and lazy days. Pepper wasn't the only one who could see it. The media, who had once thrown a big to-do about them, now lauded them as the perfect couple.  
  
Clint turned his head slowly toward Tony's and stroked his throat with the tip of his nose. The older man tilted his head down in response and their mouths met in a soft kiss as they both returned from their reveries. The sun was gone and the sky now ranging from purple to blue. They'd retire down to the lab and return to good-natured ribbing and sarcasm, their quiet time done until the next day.


End file.
